1. Field of the Invention
This technology relates to accurate characterization of a circuit, such as memory, by simulation.
2. Description of Related Art
Memory characterization can be done using a modeled critical path methodology. With new MOS (metal oxide semiconductor) layout effects, it is important to characterize the memory with the completely extracted netlist. But extraction run times and simulation run times can be prohibitively high. Run times exceed 5 days and memory footprints are 50 GB. Although this instance based approach is useful for accuracy, the extraction run times and simulator run times are so long that this instance based approach is impractical.